


Dzień Zapłaty

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fantastyka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Co pewien czas nadchodzi Dzień Zapłaty - dzień, w którym trzeba zapłacić za to, z czego to miejsce słynie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został napisany na pojedynek na Forum Mirriel. Tematem pojedynku było napisanie miniaturki opierającej się na dowolnym fragmencie dowolnej polskiej piosenki w taki sposób, żeby fragment nie pojawił się w tekście ani w tytule, a jednocześnie żeby było wiadomo, o jaki fragment jakiej piosenki chodzi. Nadal nie wiem, czy w poniższym opowiadanku jest to możliwe do odgadnięcia - jeszcze nikt nie pochwalił się, że zgadł.

TURAL wstał, gdy jeszcze było ciemno, żeby dokładnie o świcie wejść do gabinetu Pana Jana. Wiedział, że pryncypał był zadowolony z jego punktualności, choć w jego minie ani zachowaniu nic na to nie wskazywało - jak zawsze, ale TURAL zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Pan Jan, co również było dla niego typowe, siedział nieruchomo za biurkiem, na którego blacie nie było niczego poza podniszczoną torbą ze skóry blanspira. Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał się TURALOWI, po czym oszczędnym gestem wskazał torbę i powiedział:

\- To dla ciebie. Wiesz, co z tym zrobić.

TURAL wiedział, choć był to jego pierwszy Dzień Zapłaty. Został jednak wcześniej szczegółowo poinstruowany, a że zlecenie należało do najprostszych, z jakimi kiedykolwiek się spotkał, to nie miał żadnych pytań ani wątpliwości. Musiał tylko wejść doskonale ponoć oznakowanym szlakiem na niewysoki szczyt, zostawić zawartość torby w miejscu oznaczonym na skale dwiema krótkimi liniami przecinającymi się pod kątem prostym i wrócić tą samą drogą z pustą torbą. Proste.

Skinął głową jednocześnie na potwierdzenie i pożegnanie, zarzucił torbę na ramię i wyszedł. Przed budynkiem czekało na niego dwóch zaufanych ochroniarzy Pana Jana. TURAL wiedział, że zdarzyło się już w wielowiekowej tradycji Dnia Zapłaty, że posłaniec znikał wraz z torbą bez śladu, więc nie dziwiły go żadne środki ostrożności. Dziwił się nawet, że są tak skromne, ale z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że jest to jedyne miejsce, które poznał w trakcie swoich wędrówek, gdzie w zupełności to wystarczy. Mieszkańcy tego dziwnego zakątka wydawali się kompletnie nieszkodliwi i pozbawieni jakichkolwiek złych zamiarów, a osoby, które wpadały tu tylko z wizytą, także bardzo szybko stawały się niegroźne dla otoczenia. Albo jeszcze szybciej znikały bez słowa wyjaśnienia, a inni zupełnie jakby o nich zapominali. Taka to była okolica.

W towarzystwie swoich _opiekunów_ TURAL szybko dotarł do wylotu doliny oznaczającego początek jego górskiej wędrówki. Z miejsca, w którym zatrzymali się ochroniarze Pana Jana, bardzo dobrze było widać jaskrawoczerwone kółko, gdzie zaczynał się szlak. Towarzyszący mu mężczyźni zachowywali się jednak, jakby w ogóle nie zauważali tego znaku: nie patrzyli w jego stronę, tylko rozsiedli się pod rozłożystym drzewem, jakby zwyczajnie nie zamierzali dalej iść. TURAL nie dziwił się, bo już podczas wstępnego instruktażu został poinformowany, że tylko on z całej ich trójki będzie widział szlak i będzie mógł nim pójść. Domyślał się, że to sprawka torby albo czegoś, co zostało w nią wszyte - dzięki temu najwyraźniej mógł widzieć przez osłony, które trzymały niepowołane osoby z dala od szlaku, i bezpiecznie przez nie przejść. Co też zrobił bez dalszych rozmyślań - miał przed sobą dość długą drogę, którą musiał przebyć w dwie strony do zachodu słońca.

Ścieżka prowadziła początkowo łagodnie pod górę dnem wąskiej doliny między dwoma długimi, stromymi zboczami. Nie było innej możliwości przejścia, jak tylko nią, bo po gładkich ścianach nikt nie zdołałby się wspiąć bez specjalistycznego sprzętu - nawet on, który w różnych górach spędził większość życia i czuł się w nich jak w domu. Mimo to regularnie co około pięćdziesiąt kroków po obu stronach doliny na wysokości wzroku widniały jaskrawoczerwone kółka oznaczające szlak, które mógłby przegapić chyba tylko niewidomy. TURAL uśmiechnął się do siebie mimo woli. Widać było, że osoby, które oznaczyły drogę, bardzo nie chciały, żeby ktokolwiek z niej zboczył.

Wkrótce dolina okazała się ślepym zaułkiem, zamkniętym kolejnym stromym górskim zboczem. Wtedy TURAL zrozumiał, dlaczego wypytywano go o jego doświadczenie we wspinaczce, kiedy starał się o tą pracę. Czerwone kółka prowadziły teraz w górę jednej ze skalnych ścian, tej najmniej stromej wprawdzie, ale wciąż mogącej stanowić duży problem do pokonania dla kogoś nieobeznanego z górami. Dla niego nie było to nic trudnego, przesunął więc tylko torbę bardziej na plecy, żeby nie przeszkadzała mu w podpieraniu się rękoma, i ruszył w górę.

Nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał na początku wspinaczki. Szlak nadal był doskonale oznakowany - w tej chwili stojąc przy jednym kółku widział aż trzy kolejne wyznaczające dalszą drogę - więc nie sposób było się zgubić, a po krótkim stromym odcinku przebiegał przez płaskowyż. Potem znowu przez jakiś czas prowadził wąwozem, dalej było następne podejście, kilkaset kroków wąwozem, którego dnem płynął wąski potok, będący pewnym wyzwaniem trawers po stoku i tak dalej. Nic, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić, ale jednocześnie wystarczająco urozmaicona trasa, żeby nie mogła się znudzić nawet osobie niedoceniającej piękna gór.

A te góry były naprawdę piękne, choć tak różne od jego rodzimych szczytów. Różniły się właściwie wszystkim, od kształtu i koloru skał, z których były zbudowane, poprzez porastające je rośliny i zwierzęta, których o dziwo jeszcze nie zauważył. Przeszedł już mnóstwo szlaków i odwiedził wiele rozmaitych pasm górskich na różnych światach, ale nie spotkał jeszcze takiego, którego nie zamieszkiwałoby żadne zwierzę, choćby ptaki. A tu wydawało się, jakby nie żyło nic poza roślinami. Jedynym, co się poruszało, z wyjątkiem jego samego, były gałęzie i źdźbła poruszane lekkim wiatrem. Do tego dochodziło inne dziwne zjawisko, z jakim nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkał.

Cisza.

Owszem, słychać było zwykłe górskie odgłosy w rodzaju szemrzącego potoku czy potrąconego stopą kamienia, który ze stukotem toczył się w dół. Ale to było wszystko. Na początku tego nie zauważył, wydawało mu się, że wszystko jest jak trzeba, bo przecież słyszał te nieliczne dźwięki, a brak ich większej ilości zrzucił na karb nieobecności zwierząt. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientował się, że to, co słyszy jest jednak nietypowe, a jeszcze dłużej trwało, zanim pojął, że nie jest nietypowe to, co słyszy, ale to, czego _nie słyszy_. Nie było echa. W górach. W górach nie było echa. Nietypowe w stopniu najwyższym.

A przecież nie powinien się dziwić. Ta okolica słynęła ze swojego echa i właśnie to echo ściągało w te strony ciekawskich z różnych światów, w tym TURALA. O ile wiedział, to było jedyne miejsce, w którym ludzie kiedykolwiek postawili nogę, gdzie echo zachowywało się inaczej niż wszędzie indziej. Zresztą nie tylko ludzie: TURAL definitywnie nie był człowiekiem, a choć odwiedził dotychczas dużo światów i był świadkiem różnych osobliwości, to z takim zjawiskiem nie spotkał się nigdzie. Teraz zaś okazywało się, że tutejsze echo jest jeszcze bardziej nietypowe, niż wieść niesie.

O tutejszym echu mówiło się bowiem, że jest nieobliczalne, że nigdy nie wiadomo, jak odpowie, wiadomo jedynie, że nie tak jak zwykle echo ma w zwyczaju. TURAL mógłby uznać, że tym razem echo odpowiada mu ciszą, gdyby nie fakt, że nawet to echo nie było z tego znane - zawsze się odzywało, tylko brzmiało tak, jakby samo siebie, z własnej woli, wybierało odgłosy na odpowiedź. Potrafiło na przykład w odzewie na durne wołanie słowa _Echo!_ wydać ryk szarżującego blanspira, szum morskich fal rozbijających się o klifowy brzeg albo bezsłowny śpiew syren, które nawet na tym świecie nie występowały (i występować nie mogły, bo warunki atmosferyczne zwyczajnie by je zabiły). Jeśli ktoś wrzucił do górskiego stawu kamień i oczekiwał, że usłyszy zwielokrotniony plusk wody, to grubo się mylił - mógł usłyszeć wszystko, tylko nie to. Identycznie było z graniem na różnych instrumentach, krzyczeniem w dowolnym języku i każdym innym dźwiękiem, jaki przyszło do głowy wypróbować osobom rzucającym echu wyzwanie. Echo nigdy nie odpowiadało dwa razy tak samo na ten sam odgłos i nikt nigdy nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co od echa usłyszy. TURAL wiedział to z doświadczenia, bo jak wiele innych osób przybył w te okolice właśnie dla echa i spędził na tych górskich szlakach dość czasu, żeby się o tym przekonać. Był zafascynowany tym zjawiskiem. Dlatego właśnie przyjął posadę u Pana Jana, a potem postarał się o pracę posłańca w Dzień Zapłaty - chciał osobiście spotkać echo, zobaczyć je na własne oczy i może nawet z nim porozmawiać, kto wie.

Nie udało mu się to jednak. Kiedy dotarł na koniec szlaku, szczyt góry był pusty. TURAL otworzył torbę, wyjął z niej pieniądze i położył na oznaczonym miejscu. Potem usiadł na ziemi i czekał, aż echo przybędzie po swoją zapłatę. Nie pojawiło się, a on w końcu musiał wstać i wrócić drogę, którą przyszedł, jeśli chciał zdążyć zejść z gór przed zachodem słońca. A chciał, bo niezawodność i punktualność mogła mu pozwolić ponownie przejść ten szlak w kolejny Dzień Zapłaty i może wtedy spotkać echo.

Kiedy zaczął schodzić ze szczytu, potrącił kamień, który potoczył się ze stukiem, które odbiło się od górskich ścian kląskaniem słowika, a potem spadł do stawu z pluskiem, który potoczył się wokół grzmotem pioruna. TURAL podskoczył, obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał za siebie. Szczyt góry był pusty. _To nic_ \- pomyślał, schodząc w dolinę i wsłuchując się w feerię odgłosów sprawiających wrażenie, jakby echo wynagradzało sobie długi czas milczenia. - _Może następnym razem, gdy znowu przyniosę echu jego zapłatę._


End file.
